Ginny's Secret Life
by Rebeka Black
Summary: Ginny is living after the disaster...
1. Chapter 1: I wish

**Rating:** _**PG** _for mild use of language.

**Disclaimer**: Firstly, I want to say that I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They _obviously _belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not own the "Turn back Time" lyrics (which I changed a bit). They belong to "Aqua" and their record company. If for any reason anyone tries to sue me, they won't get much out of it because I only have $4.79.

**Note**: OK! My friend read this before I posted it and said that it was a bit confusing, so I decided to write a bit of background info. _Ginny hadn't seen anyone she know for 12 years because she ran out of Hogwarts (the reason is in the short story). Now, she decided to see how her lost love is doing…_ I know it might sound a bit confusing and all over the place, but it actually makes sense-oh, I think that it's pretty obvious who I made Harry's wife in the story--oh and stop telling me that that could never happen! I know that-this is Fan Fiction!

**If only I could…**

Ginevra sat on a bench between platforms 3 and 4 at Kings Cross station. This bench has been her bed for he past 3 months. Ever since she was thrown out of the bench between platforms 1 and 2, she had a difficult time finding a new home, but then she found this bench. She wouldn't have picked it, but it appeared special to her, because some muggle guy has tagged his name on it.

"Harry" it said in big bubbly letter across the seat.

'Harry.' thought Ginny, as a muggle song came over the announcement speakers at the platform.

_Give me time to reason,  
_

_Give me time to think it through  
_

_Passing through the season,  
_

_Where I cheated you_

Suddenly Ginny remembered what had happened to her 12 years ago…

_Flashback_

_Ginny still had tears in her eyes, when she felt Harry touch her hand. When she looked over at him, she saw him nodding towards the lake. She nodded and followed him._

_"You know that I love you, Ginny." said Harry._

_"I know you do." Ginny answered looking into Harry's beautiful emerald eyes. They have lost their sparkle. How could they not? Even Ginny's own chocolate-brown eyes didn't look their normal selves and were puffy. She really wanted to say "I love you" back, but she just couldn't._

_"Ginny," Harry said. "I love you and that's why I must leave you." _

_Ginny tried not to look surprised. First Dumbledore dies and now Harry's breaking-up with her. This is the worst end of the term ever. _

_"Voldemort…" Harry said and Ginny took in a sharp breath, but Harry continued without noticing. "Voldemort has tried to get me through people I love. He used you before to do his bidding. I don't want to endanger your life any more than it already is. I want you to stay away from me as far as possible."_

_"I understand." Ginny had said. "You're famous, you have more than enough stress on you already. Plus, you're supposed to save us from Him-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Just remember that I'm not the little girl that you saved from the Basilisk. I'm already old enough to understand the world."_

_She had sounded so calm and cool, but inside she was crying, and when she got to the Gryffindor common room, she couldn't take it anymore and ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitories where she locked herself inside hers and cried all through the night._

_End Flashback _

Ginny had felt that she had cheated Harry in some way, by not saying "I love you" back. She had bothered herself for the past 10 years thinking that if she had said "I love you" that horrible day, things would have been so much different now.

_I will always have a cross to wear_

Ginny pulled away her shirt collar which was very dirty and pulled out from under there a locket. She opened it. Inside, on the right side there was a picture of Harry and Ginny who were constantly looking and smiling at each other. On the left side there was an engraving: H & G FOREVER. They had gotten the identical lockets custom made during a trip to Hogsmeade. When they were still seeing each other, Ginny had always noticed Harry's locket around his neck, but in the sixth year, she never bothered to notice, but she just didn't see it anymore.

_But the bolt reminds me I was there_

'Famous Harry Potter.' Ginny found herself thinking. 'He was more than a crush to me.'

_Flashback_

_It was Ginny's third year._

_Cedric has come up with Cho. Krum had come up with Hermione. Fleur has returned alone, but still returned. _

_Harry was nowhere to be seen. _

_Ginny was sitting in the stands with Fred and George at her sides. _

_"Don't worry, Gin." said George._

_"Yeah!" said Fred "He'll be fine."_

_Twins alone-besides Hermione-were the only ones who knew how she truly felt about Harry. Everyone else thought that she either had a crush on him, or was over him. Fred and good-old George knew that Ginny truly liked Harry very much. She had always daydreamed about going out with Harry and then getting married with him and live a nice long life with him by her side, with a whole bunch of little Harrys and Ginnys running around. _

_Suddenly Ginny felt herself sob and George put a hand around her. _

_"Don't cry, Gin." he said. "Harry will come out of there and everything will be fine."_

_Ginny calmed down a little and then she saw Harry coming out with Rom in one arm and Fleur's little sister in the other. Her heart filled with joy. She was so glad that he was alive._

_End Flashback _

_So give me strength,  
_

_To face this test tonight_

Ginny had it all figured out.

She had read in the newspapers that Harry's son had been accepted to Hogwarts. She knew that Harry would miss anything just to take his favorite-and only-son to school. He would be coming soon to send his son to platform 9 ¾. This would be Ginny's first time to see Harry in ten years. In fact, it would be her first time in 10 years to see anyone she knew.

_If only I could turn back time  
_

_If only I had said what I still hide  
_

_If only I could turn back time  
_

_I would make it all alright_

The song increase it's volume as it went into the first chorus. Ginny felt her eyes watering, but she shook her head and was back to normal. Without wasting any time, she grabbed her battered _Jansport _backpack and started making her way to platforms 9 and 10.

_Flashback_

_"Full of muggles!" Mrs. Weasley said as she ran to keep up with Fred and George who were ahead of her. "It's the same every year." _

_Ginny's mother hated when the platform was crowded because it made it so much harder to get onto the Hogwarts Express platform. _

_First went in Fred, then George. Percy followed. Only Ron, Ginny, and their mother were still standing when a boy came up to them, pushing a cart._

_"Excuse me! Excuse me!" He said. "can you help me? This is my first time and I don't know how to…um…" The boy said._

_"How to get onto the platform?" Ginny's mom asked and the boy nodded. When he did so, his bangs bounced up and down and Ginny saw what was unmistakably the sign of the Boy-Who-Lived. She didn't know if anybody else has noticed, but she definitely had. _

_That whole year, and the summer after Ginny had a big crush on Harry and talked about him all the time. When he came to visit them at the Burrow, Ginny tried to stay clear of him, but she just had her feelings strengthen._

_End Flashback _

Ginny had never told him how she felt that time, but she really felt like she should've. If she did, things would've turned out different. Maybe Harry would be married to her and they would have a whole bunch of kids.

Ginny slowed down as she reached a bench between the platforms 9 and 10 where she sat.

Soon, she started seeing what were unmistakably Hogwarts bound children, who were disappearing through the wall, without muggles noticing.

All of a sudden, Ginny saw who was unmistakably her old friend Neville Longbottom. He was walking a boy and a girl who appeared to be twins. Ginny wondered who was his wife, but she got her answer soon when she saw a lady wearing shawls running up to Neville.

"Lavender, honey." said Neville. "Good that you're back." Then the four of them disappeared through the wall.

Over the next 10 minutes, Ginny had saw a lot of people from Harry's year and some older ones too. It's like they all decided to have their kids the same year. She even saw her brother Ron and her friend Hermione with the little Emma.

Of course, nobody noticed Ginny. After all, she looked nothing like she did in school. Her hair was all messed up, instead of its usual sleek shiny. She looked like a bum.

At times, Ginny wanted to scream out at the passing wizards and witches, but she held herself back.

_Claim your right to science  
_

_Claim your right to see the truth  
_

_Though my pangs of conscience,  
_

_Will drill a hole in you_

Then Ginny noticed Harry.

She couldn't not notice him-or his spouse. Harry was pushing a cart with his son's trunks on it. Harry looked almost the same as he did the last time she saw him, but a bit different. For starters, he had a much better build.

'Probably from all those years for playing for Chuddley Canons.' thought Ginny.

Those emerald eyes stood out a mile, and even though it was covered by his bangs, Harry's famous scar was showing through a bit.

Harry's son was a copy of his father-except the scar. Little James didn't have one.

As the family passed Ginny, she caught a sight of Harry's wife and felt sick.

Sure, she knew who the famous Harry Potter married-it was all over the newspapers, but seeing her here, was a bit sickening.

Harry's wife had long, straight-curled an the ends-shiny hair that fell softly. She had big bug-like eyes and had a wand stuck behind her ear. The last time Ginny saw that wand, she was close to dying.

_I seen it coming like a thief in the night,  
_

_I seen it coming from the flash of your light_

_So give me strength,  
_

_To face this test tonight_

_Flashback_

_Ginny was eagerly waiting for Harry to finally get out of the Hospital Wing. _

_Harry has been very injured due to his fight with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but he had won and was almost recovered now. _

_Harry was not release that day. _

_The next day, as Ginny was walking up to the Hospital Wing, she saw that Harry was allowed visitors. It was early morning, so hardly anybody knew. _

_Ginny walked cautiously to the hospital room door and peeked inside. She saw Harry pacing the room. It was so nice and quiet, that Ginny just wanted to walk up to him slowly and say "Welcome back to the land of the living"._

_Suddenly there were footsteps and the door on the other side of the hospital room opened up and a girl with long, blond-and somewhat wild hair ran in. She had big bug-eyes and a wand stuffed behind her ear. She held a copy of "the Quibbler" in her hand, but as soon as she reached Harry, she dropped it and hugged Harry. _

_Harry hugged her back, and the, lifting her chin up, he kissed the girl passionately. The kiss was long, and after they broke apart, Harry said "Oh! I thought you would never come. You're the best!" _

_Ginny didn't even realize that she had sunk down to her knees, and that tears were rolling down her face. She felt like she wanted to die!_

_End Flashback_

Ginny had thought that after the war was over, she and Harry could pick up where they left off, but after she saw him kissing _her_-_her _from all the girls at Hogwarts it had to be that weirdo-she just felt her heart splitting in two.

_If only I could turn back time_

_If only I had said what I still hide  
_

_If only I could turn back time..  
_

_I would make it all alright_

Sometimes, Ginny felt sad that she didn't intervene. She could've stopped them forever, but she just couldn't. Instead…

_Flashback_

_Ginny raced down the corridors. _

_She bumped into little professor Flitwick and she just rushed past him without saying sorry. _

_"Ms.Weasley! Are you alright?" she heard the tiny man squeak, but she was already turning the corner._

_"Voldemort is dead" Ginny gave the password to the Fat Lady who swung open._

_Because Voldemort was dead and no longer a threat to the Wizarding world, nobody was afraid of saying his name out loud._

_Without wasting any time, Ginny raced up the stairs and packed her trunk-very messily. She then went down to the common room and wrote a letter to Ron, Hermione, and a few of her other friends, and of course the twins. She even wrote a letter to her parents which she asked Ron to mail in his letter. In all of the letters it said that they would never see her again-ever. _

_Then, drawing out her wand, Ginny pointed at the walls as big lettering appeared there. _

""I Hope Potter has good time snogging that Bitch!"

_Ginny then took off. _

_She took her brother's new broom, hoping that he would forgive her, and ran out of the Gryffindor common room. Ginny raced down the halls pushing little kids on her way. _

_When she reached the front doors, she opened them and walked out into the grounds. _

_Outside, she made her trunk feather-light and putting in oh her broom, and sitting on it herself, she took off in no particular direction._

_End Flashback_

_The bolt reminds me I was there  
_

_The bolt reminds me I was there_

Ginny's eyes followed the young family as they disappeared into the wall.

_If only I could turn back time  
_

_If only I had said what I still hide  
_

_If only I could turn back time  
_

_I would make it all alright_

How many times had she wished that she should've done something different.

_If only I could turn back time  
_

_If only I had said what I still hide  
_

_If only I could turn back time  
_

_I would make it all alright. Alright…_

This was just one of those things she couldn't do over. 'If only I could get my hands on a time-turner.' Ginny thought. 'Too bad they were made illegal a year ago.'

_If only I could turn back time…_

Played softly as Ginny left the platform, tears rolling down her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

I was cleaning up today and heard this song playing on the radio. The thing is, I've heard it before many times and I liked it, just never paid much attention to it. Today, though, I listened more carefully to the lyrics and I realized that I could work the song into a story. The thing is that I had to change the lyrics around a bit so that they fit into the story, but mostly the lyrics are original which belong to Nickelback.

This the second Chapter to "I wish…".

**Memories**

Ginny turned the key in the lock and walked inside.

Looking around, she was satisfied. She was looking at one room which had two squished windows on one wall. The other two walls were bare, except for the one to her right. That one had a door leading into the kitchen.

Walking through that door, Ginny took a good look at the kitchen. It was the smallest kitchen she had ever seen. And she grew up in the Burrow. There were three small cabinets on the wall above the sink and other two cabinets that were standing on the floor. Next to them was the stove and next to the stove was a gigantic refrigerator which, Ginny knew, would never be full to the rim.

Ginny turned a hundred and eighty degrees and saw another door. She opened it and found herself standing in such small bathroom that-being so skinny-she hardly squeezed in. Standing at the door, right in front of her was a toilet, next to it was a tub. At the foot of the tub stood a sink topped with a mirror cabinet. Ginny looked in the mirror and found herself staring at a woman of about thirty.

'Thirty-two.' Ginny thought to herself.

The woman in the mirror stared back at Ginny. Her hair was long and red. It would've looked pretty if it wasn't so dirty and messed up. Her clothes didn't look any better.

Ginny decided to take a shower. This would be a real shower in a long time. Ever since she ran away, not even finishing school, Ginny has been living on the streets. Must be fifteen years now. Ever since then, Ginny has been living on the streets. And she would've still been living on streets if it weren't for something that happened to her three years ago.

That day Ginny saw all her friends. None of them recognized her. She felt so sad that day that she decided to change her life. That day she started looking for a job. She found one. It took her very long to save enough money for an apartment. She hadn't realized that nobody rents apartments anymore. You have to buy one. It took Ginny almost three years, but she finally got herself an apartment. Ginny set a goal for herself to become totally Muggle. That's why it took her so long. With magic she would've been rich right now, doing nothing. Of course that would expose her to her Wizard friends, and she wasn't ready to meet any of them face-to-face.

Ginny walked back to her only room and kneeled on the floor. All that Ginny owned was her _Jansport _backpack and a few things that were inside. Except her wand, which she hid inside her shirt.

Ginny unzipped her backpack and pulled out a pearly-white towel, which she bought that very day, with money that was left over. She was officially broke currently. Along with Ginny's towel a leather-bound book fell on the floor. Ginny reached for it and picked it up.

It was a leather-bound photo album that Harry gave to her in fifth year, two months before he… Ginny shook her head. This isn't time for this.

'Time to move on, Ginevra.' Ginny thought to herself.

Ginny opened the album to the first page. She knew that the photos inside were in no particular order. When she worked on putting the album together, she picked her favorite photos and put them anywhere. Except for this one picture. Ginny loved it and that's why she put it in the beginning. It was taken during her fifth year. Her last Christmas at the Burrow. The Christmas when she had the most fun. The Christmas when she still thought that she has a chance with Harry.

Ginny's vision blurred and she shook her head to clear it.

Ginny looked at the picture and smiled to herself. It was a picture of the whole gang. Ron is sitting on the right (or left if you're looking at the picture) and keeps on glancing back and forth between the camera and Hermione who's sitting right next to him. Hermione keeps on laughing at something. She has her arm draped around Ginny who's sitting next to her and has her arm wrapped around Hermione. Ginny's laughing as though she just heard the funniest thing. Next to Ginny is Harry. He's also laughing in his tight-lipped/upper-teeth smile. He's got a…a…tiara?…on his head, which was undoubtfully conjured up by George who's standing right behind Harry, making bunny ears on Ginny. Fred is standing right next to George and besides laughing, he's also making bunny ears on Hermione and Ron.

_Look at this photograph  
_

_Every time I do it makes me laugh  
_

_How did our eyes get so red  
_

_And what the hell is on Harry's head_

The photo was taken on a grassy field. In the background you could see a two-story shack-there's really no other word for it-that looks like it's about to topple over like an unsteady tower of blocks.

Ginny sighed and felt her eyes tearing up again. She shook her head and the burning sensation behind her closed eyelids disappeared. Ginny looked at the photo again. She noticed a little window on the second floor of the Burrow. That was hers once upon a time. Now, the Burrow probably wasn't even there anymore. The land was bought by some rich Muggle man after Molly and Arthur Weasley accepted their twin sons' offer and moved to a nice house in Godric's Hollow.

_And this is where I grew up  
_

_I think the present owner fixed it up  
_

_I never knew we'd ever went without  
_

_The second floor is hard for sneaking out_

Ginny remembered how she sometimes just wanted to jump out the window and run around the fields, but couldn't since she lived on the second floor. If she attempted anything of the sort, she would spend three weeks in St. Mungo's and three years grounded.

Ginny smiled to herself at the memory and turned a few pages at once. There, at the center of the page, was a gigantic photograph, which-Ginny knew-was taken by Colin Creevey. It was a night shot of Hogwarts. It looked very beautiful with the dark-blue starry sky on the top and a gleaming lake in the background.

Ginny remembered how she occasionally skipped classes, but teachers never bothered her about it because they loved her. She also never got detention for misuse of magic, except one time with Professor Snape, but that was unavoidable since Snape hated all Gryffindors.

_And this is where I went to school  
_

_Most of the time had better things to do  
_

_Criminal record says I broke in twice  
_

_I must have done it half a dozen times_

Ginny looked at the picture again and thought of Colin. He was now an eager and successful photographer for the Daily Prophet with his brother, Dennis, as his reporter partner. Both married to muggle born witches Ginny didn't know.

Thinking about Hogwarts, Ginny remembered how much fun she had there. How much she learned-despite her cutting habits. Hogwarts was also the place where Ginny had a short relationship with her one-and-only true love. Ginny's eyes teared-up for the third time as she remembered Harry and what he did to her. Ginny also remembered how she dashed out of Hogwarts with one year to go. Ever since then, Ginny regretted her choice.

_I wonder if It's too late  
_

_Should I go back and try to graduate  
_

_Life's better now then it was back then  
_

_If I was them I wouldn't let me in_

Ginny looked down at the picture and it became blurry. Soon, tears were rolling down her cheeks. Ginny sometimes wished that she didn't have all these memories to deal with.

_Oh oh oh  
_

_Oh god I have _

Ginny wiped the tears from her cheeks, but they were momentarily replaced with more tears. Ginny wiped them again, but, still more tears rolled down her cheeks. Soon, Ginny was sobbing. She didn't bother to cover her face or wipe the tears away. She just let them roll. She always hated having all these memories.

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it  
_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

Still sobbing, Ginny flipped through a few pages until she reached a picture of a boy. He had black, messy hair with bangs falling on his forehead, barely hiding the lightning-shaped scar-the only thing ruining the-otherwise handsome-face. He had electrifying green eyes bespectacled with round, black-rimmed glasses. He was smiling his sexy tight-lipped smile.

Ginny stared at the picture as fresh tears started rolling down her cheeks.

_Every memory of walking out the front door  
_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it  
_

_Goodbye, goodbye _

After a while, Ginny's sobbing stopped, even though occasional tears were still rolling down her cheeks.

Ginny flipped a page and saw herself standing next to Ron and Hermione. On the background was Zonko's. Ginny smiled through tears as she remembered that Zonko's was always their favorite hangout. She, herself, never had much money, since her family were-financially-below middle class, but any money she had, she was most likely to spend in Zonko's.

Ginny remembered how one time she really wanted a biting diary, but didn't have enough money to buy it. That Christmas she found it next to her bed. It didn't have a tag, but judging from the snitch-dotted wrapping paper, she could've guessed in a bet and would've won as to who her Secret Santa was.

Ginny also remembered how Zonko's closed in her fifth year at Hogwarts because of Death Eater and Voldemort attacks.

_Remember the old arcade  
_

_Blew every dollar that we ever made  
_

_The cops hated us hanging out  
_

_They say somebody went and burned it down_

Ginny reached up to wipe away a single tear from the corner of her eye. The photo album slipped from her hands and fell to the floor opening to a random page. Ginny picked up the album and looked at the picture on the page.

It was a previously arranged picture, with only a few things out of place. The way you were looking at it, on the left was Arthur Weasley standing next to a chair on which his wife was sitting with her hands in her lap. Next stood a very handsome young man with red hair. His left arm was draped around a very beautiful young woman with long, silky-blond hair. Just looking at her would make any guy drool. Next, on two stools, sat two identical young men. They looked so alike that no person could possibly tell them apart. Ginny smiled at the fact that she knew that George was the one on the far right, since he was at least trying to appear normal in the picture, while Fred was making funny faces.

Behind those people, four teenagers were standing on slightly elevated ground, smiling. Ron stood on the far left, followed by Hermione, Ginny, and Harry.

Ginny smiled to herself when she remembered the vacation. It was in her fifth year. Her mom kept on singing to love songs on the radio and stopped only until everyone else begged her to.

She also remembered how during that vacation Ginny taught Harry famous wizard songs, since he-being Muggle-born-didn't know any of Weird Sisters' songs. After Ginny taught him all the songs, they both sang whenever any of them came on. To Ginny's surprise, Harry had a pretty good voice, and together they made a nice duet.

Ginny laughed as she remembered when Bill told her that she should try to make a career out of singing. Ginny dismissed him with a laugh. She always wanted to be a healer and work at St. Mungo's.

We used to listen to the radio

And sing along with every song we know

We said someday we'd find out how it feels

To sing to more than just the steering wheel

Now, Ginny thought that maybe she would be able to make a career out of her voice. Dean did.

Suddenly Ginny remembered Dean and felt a warm sensation spreading through her body. She was always very fond of Dean. Her feeling became more in fifth year. They became girlfriend and boyfriend. Dean was the fist guy that she ever kissed. She thought that he was perfect and wanted to marry him.

Now, besides being a successful singer, Dean was also a husband and a father of four wonderful kids.

_Dean's the first guy I kissed  
_

_I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
_

_He's had a couple of kids since then  
_

_I haven't seen him since god knows when_

Ginny thought for a while and realized that she didn't only have bad memories. She had good memories which she didn't regret having.

_Oh oh oh  
_

_Oh god I have_

Ginny looked down at the page in the album. Besides the picture, the page was prettily decorated. Ginny remembered how much fun she had putting the album together. Some of it she put together at Hogwarts, but most of it she put together during her vacations at the Burrow. She used to sit on the floor in her bedroom decorating the pages late into the night. At that time she wanted this album to bring happy, not sad, memories.

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it  
_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

Ginny's eyes came into focus again and she found herself looking at the album on the floor. Then she noticed something sticking out from under the album. She moved the album and found the picture of Harry that she dropped earlier. Ginny felt a lump forming in her throat, but she swallowed and it went away. Ginny had enough of bad memories. It was time to say good-bye to them.

_Every memory of walking out the front door  
_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it  
_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

Ginny's thought was very powerful for a moment, but then she felt like crying again. She could forget her bad memories, but she could never forget her friends. She could never forget her family. She could never forget the Burrow. She could never forget Hogwarts. She could never forget Harry.

Ginny knew that even though she can't show up again, she'll still miss everything she knew.

_I miss that town  
_

_I miss the faces  
_

_You can't erase  
_

_You can't replace it  
_

_I miss it now  
_

_I can't believe it  
_

_So hard to stay  
_

_Too hard to leave it_

Ginny felt the lump in her throat again. She also felt her eyes watering again. She gave a little sob that sounded like a cough and tears poured down her face. She tried to stop, but this time she couldn't. She now realized what big mistake she made fifteen years ago. She knew that if she could relieve those twenty minutes in which she made her decision to leave everyone behind, she would never do it. Yes, she would hate Harry and Luna for the rest of their lives, but she would still have people who loved her around.

_If I could I'd relive those days  
_

_I know the one thing that would never change_

Ginny remembered what she just thought a few minutes ago and forced herself to stop crying. The photo album was supposed to bring _happy _memories, and that's what she'll have when listing through it.

But it's still a big decision to make. Ginny decided that she would not look at the pictures for a while. Only until she becomes a bit stronger.

'Wasn't there a loose floorboard when the building manager showed me the flat?' Ginny thought.

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it  
_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

Ginny got up from the floor and walked into a corner next to the right window. She tapped the floor a few times, until she found the loose floorboard. She then pulled in away and stuck the album under it. She kept one picture in her hands. Ginny then placed the floorboard in it's place.

'This seems like a nice place for my dresser.' she thought as she got up.

Ginny then forced herself to look at the picture in her hands. It was the one of Harry. This time it didn't make her cry. She did feel a bit sad, but she showed no signs of emotion on the outside.

It's time to end this. Time to say good-bye to Harry.

_Every memory of walking out the front door  
_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it  
_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

Ginny looked at the picture again. Then her face lit up with an idea.

Harry would never bother her again.

Ginny laughed softly.

_Look at this photograph  
_

_Every time I do it makes me laugh_

Ginny looked at the picture again.

No emotion.

_Every time I do it makes me…_

Ginny walked up to the window and opened it, sticking her clenched fist out…

An eight-year-old boy was playing on the sidewalk with his toy truck. He looked up for a second and saw someone's hand poking out the third-floor window. A second later he was showered in little pieces of ripped…paper?


End file.
